This invention relates to an information display device used in dash-boards of autos, electronic digital clocks, electronic calculators or others.
In the past, as seen in dash-boards of autos, electronic clocks, electronic calculators, there are known information display devices which have a dark semitransparent front plate made from acrylic resin and information visualizing means provided behind the front plate and adapted to make information consisting of characters, patterns or the like appear on the front surface of the front plate by light emitted from the visualizing means and passing through the plate.
However, such display devices have a defect in that the dark color of the front plate is quite different from that of the frame surrounding the front plate, so that the plate sometimes becomes an obstacle to effect decorative design of the dash-boards, clocks, calculators and so forth.